When using soil-working agricultural implements such as cultivators, harrows, ploughs and sowing machines, or combinations thereof, it is often desirable to maintain a predetermined orientation of the frame of the agricultural implement relative to the ground surface.
In the case of cultivators or harrows, for example, this is to ensure even working over the entire breadth and/or length of the implement.
In the case sowing machines this is to ensure an even sowing depth over the entire breadth and/or length of the implement.
Often this means that it is desirable that the frame of the agricultural implement, or some part therefore, is entirely horizontally orientated given that the agricultural implement is on a horizontal foundation.
Known from WO2012125109A1 for example is controlling of the working depth or the frame height of soil-working agricultural implements with the aid of a hydraulic system.
A method of controlling frame orientation of an agricultural implement is disclosed in WO2013026661A1.
However, it can be difficult to detect whether an agricultural implement is incorrectly set, particularly for a driver who is located in the front cab of the traction vehicle.
It is possible to measure the orientation of the agricultural implement with the aid of spirit levels or similar devices, but for such measurement the agricultural implement has to remain still on a horizontal surface, which can be difficult to achieve when located in field that is to be cultivated and/or sown.
There is therefore a requirement for solutions that make it easier to bring about correct adjustment of the agricultural implement.